flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Avalon
The Sovereign Republic of Avalon, also known as the SRA to its citizens and simply Avalon to everyone else is a single city state located atop a mountain in the fey mountain range of Flouna. History In the years when Avalon was founded the Aaracocra lived in the Varana jungle and warred constantly with their land dwelling neighbors. The Varana, the orcs, the Goblins, even the Hobgoblins and Tabaxi. The city itself originally was founded in the year -503 by Gandruda, the crowned Eagle aaracocra. Gandruda was a pet of the former Cloud giant prince, Stratos, and used his powerful magic to shape shift himself into massive roc-like eagles that the prince giant would ride in his travels. After his contract with the cloud prince expired, he used his arcane knowledge and rapport he had acquired to build a small palace for himself atop a nearby peak. Gandruda founded the city of Avalon to be a place of respite from the wars that raged below. A solemn fortress of knowledge and enlightenment where anyone could come and enjoy peace and enlightenment. Falcon's Favor While Gandrura passed away with age, his fortress of Avalon lived on. Inside the fortress all who could scale the mountain were considered worthy of the knowledge contained within. However as the year -500 approached, many Aaracocra began to follow a golden falcon named Ra. He was an aaracocra conqueror and king. He had divine blood that gave him his golden feathers and a natural aptitude for leadership. When he arrived at Avalon with his armies, he prepared to take the city by force. But the citizens of the city refused to do battle, and allowed him and his forces to take the city without a fight, hoping to avoid the destruction of their libraries of knowledge they had acquired over the years. Ra and his men respected the surrender of the Avalonians and occupied the city peacefully. He named himself king of the city and made it the capital of his small but substantial aaracocra nation. He allowed the monks there to keep their spiritual and religious positions of prestige but instilled his own governing body made of generals and minor nobles he trusted. The nation of Ra was not well developed and mostly lived in artificial dwellings hidden high in trees or on the sides of cliffs where the varana couldn't reach them. Avalon was their only real fortress. Fractured Kingdom Ra ruled Avalon and the rest of his kingdom for nearly 90 years, well into Ra's old age. But eventually Ra passed away and without him his nation began to fracture. One of Ra's old generals, known as Geryon began trying to assert himself as the new ruler of Ra's small empire by force. He met with some success but the seat of Avalon had become a symbol of strength and as long as it sat in the hands of Ra's daughter, Irys the empire would never bow to Geryon. Geryon demanded the surrender of Avalon several times but he was not of divine blood like Ra was and the Avalonian monks refused him entrance. Geryon gathered his forces and prepared to attack Avalon. Irys convinced the monks and scholars to make tools of war and use their arcane and divine knowledge to fight back. The battle was bloody and in the conflict both Geryon and Irys were killed. With no clear ruler, it was decided that the next ruler would be elected by vote of the remaining warlords, and to keep another bloodbath from coming, the monks agreed to this proposal. The Dragon's Demise Centuries passed, feudal aaracocra kingdoms rose and fell, and over time racial biases and tensions escalated to the point few other races dared visit the fortress. Though by now it was more than a fortress, it was a small city. But nearly all who dwelled there now were Aaracocra. But one day in the year -336 the Tabaxi were united under a single leader, a dragon and his rider. The Aaracocra of Avalon began to build some relations with the tabaxi and even began to trade knowledge of the arcane for knowledge of the artificer. This new technology brought by the dragon kickstarted Avalon's industrial revolution and increased their quality of life exponentially. They began to see themselves as higher than other races, nigh untouchable. Even the giants began to somewhat respect, or at least admire their inventions. But as fast as the tabaxi empire had risen, it fell again, wiped out in nearly the blink of an eye some thirty years after its unification, seemingly taking the frost giants with them when they fell. Afraid of a similar event happening to themselves, the Aaracocra congregated in Avalon, their race's seat of peace and power. It was overcrowded and the city needed to be expanded beyond the mountain's capacity. Luckily with their knowledge of the arcane and advanced mathematics they were able to artificially expand the borders of the mountain to accommodate the new population. As science began to force their technology into a new age, the wisdom of the monks began to fade as the religious side of society began to be seen as a hindrance, a way of holding their people back. Those with arcane knowledge suddenly found themselves with all the power instead of having to share it with those who studied the divine, and over time, the avalonians began to see a large class divide between their proletariat class and the bourgeois. Now The Aaracocra have stayed very similar to how they were 300 years ago. Save for their advances in technology and increasing distrust of outsiders. While they have always thought that their seclusion would keep them safe, after the city was nearly sacked by a Githyanki raiding fleet in the year 198, talk of expanding their territory and possibly making more military allies, as well as boosting their own military's might has been a serious discussion in the political aristocracy. Culture In the current culture of Avalon is a strong sense of 'us vs them.' Aaracocra have never had a trusting nature, but their distrust of outsiders has been amplified by centuries of solitude. Citizens in their society are heavily judged by their merits and in particular their contributions to their society's well being as a whole. Vertical movement in the Avalonian class system is difficult and rare. Those born poor usually stay poor their entire lives. Only those who show exceptional promise in science, combat or other such skills that can serve their society's advancement are likely to rise in the ranks. Rulership The SRA, Sovereign Republic of Avalon, is ruled by a single figurehead: The Mayor, who is elected for life or until deposed by popular vote of the senators. The Mayor chooses three ministers who serve under him. Minister of arms oversees the military, minister of coin oversees wealth, and minister of law oversees the courts. The city is divided into seven districts and each district elects a new representative (Senator) every four years. Once at the beginning of each year a new election is held to replace, or reinstate two senators, with every 4th year only dealing with a single senator. The vote is tallied on an individual vote basis and these senators act as a governing council. All decisions about law and policies are made by the Seven Senators vote where a simple majority wins. The Senators also vote to appoint other notable positions in the city's hierarchy, known as the 'High Lords.' 'High lords' is a catch all term for any position necessary for a senator vote to appoint. Such positions include: High Builder, who oversees construction and support systems for the city. High Parrot, who controls the intercity information and communications. High Physician, who oversees the city's health. High Speaker, who oversees the Avalonian media. Town criers, posters, propaganda and the like. High Foreman, who oversees mining operations in the city. High Collector, who oversees the collection, farming and distribution of food throughout the city. And many more. Military The Avalonian military is well trained, but not battle hardened. They have approximately 6,000 active military. The majority of their military is made up of light infantry who focus on mobility and the use of their signature ranged weapon, the sparkrifle. Their city is defended by a wall lined with mortars, and one massive Quicksilver Canon, but their defences have seen an upgrade sine their city was nearly sacked by the Githyanki. Chronogaze Chronogaze is a special squad of the best and most promising combatants in all of Avalon who answer directly and only to Avalon's Council of Senators. After the city was sacked by a Githyanki raiding Fleet in they year 198, The Senators decided Avalon's current military was outdated and new strategies would be needed to keep Avalon safe. Horus Gusto, who had recently been appointed to the position of High Artificer was sent to the Human Colonies and to the Tabaxi Empire to learn more about their military structures so Avalon would be able to learn form their neighbors. Chrono Cyric.png Chrono Horus.png Chrono Ry.png Chrono Law.png Chrono Dane.png Chrono Gwir.png Chrono Syn.png Chrono Lyuma.png Chrono Norris.png Chrono Liam.png Chrono Fysk.png Chrono Cadra.png When Horus returned with news of the Wahda Guild's function and their extreme and ruthless effectiveness on the battlefield. The senate was reluctant to unite so much power in such a small place as the Wahda guild did for fear it would upset the balance of their city's hierarchy and plunge their people back into the age of warlords. Despite this reservation, the Avalonian Senate tentatively voted to create an elite task force of their own that could function above the law, who answered directly to the council of senators and had no ties to the official Avalonian city watch or military. A long and arduous selection process was underwent to find the most effective, loyal and deadly individuals in Avalon to serve in this elite task force now dubbed, Chronogaze. Category:Locations